


Parliament of Fouls

by Hierarchical



Series: Dorogrid Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #DorogridWeek, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Black Eagles Ingrid Galatea, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorogrid Week, Dorogrid Week 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Love, Love Confessions, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Resentment, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchical/pseuds/Hierarchical
Summary: Ingrid Brandl Galatea finds love in a place she never expected, but she's soon thrust into a war that'll take everything from her—and test the power of her love once and for all.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Hapi (Fire Emblem)
Series: Dorogrid Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628266
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid learns that in life it's best to stop and smell the flowers.

Once upon a time, there was a noble named Ingrid Brandl Galatea from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, who was in desperate need of rescuing from herself. 

Training lance in hand, she took her stance—feet close, one behind the other, shoulders arched thirty degrees upward, right hand clutching the staff a few centimeters apart from the left—just like she was taught. With eagle-like speed and ferocity to rival a lion, she attacked with precise strikes, piercing several holes in the sand dummy unlucky enough to be her opponent. She watched with satisfaction as for the twenty-seventh time that night, a ruined dummy poured out its lifeblood in sand into the bucket attached to it.

She pulled a handkerchief from the left pocket of her biscuit trousers and lumbered towards a half-full glass of water that waited for her next to one of the training hall’s cobblestone columns. But as she walked, out of the corner of her eye Ingrid saw them—cherry-kissed lips curled upwards, showing a top row of shining white teeth. Together, they formed a summery smile that left her cheeks sunburnt.

Ingrid turned her head and two pairs of emerald eyes locked. She wasted no time spinning on her heels to fully view the young woman lingering in the doorway with her arms folded. She found herself gnawing on the side of her cheek as many reasons to stay silent presented themselves within her mind, and for just a moment, her body offered them respite. It took her hands shaking for her to snap herself out of it and steer herself back on course.

She was Ingrid Galatea—future knight. A knight should not be intimidated by her classmate’s gaze.

“Dorothea,” Ingrid started, biting her lip as she looked to the ground and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to remedy her rigid posture. “I hadn’t seen you there. How long have you been watching me…?”

“Pretty much the entire time,” Dorothea said, twirling curly cinnamon locks around her fingers. Then she did it: the wink Dorothea Arnault was known for. Her head cocked first, a prelude to the calamity that would ensue when her left eye finally closed and a giggle, sweet like honey, finally escaped her lips. It made her heart thrash against her chest. “Your form is amazing, you know. I got to watch you ruin twenty-five dummies.”

One hand found its way atop her chest to abate her distressed heart, as the thumb of the other rubbed against the iron tip of her lance. “And you decided not to say anything at all?”

“I like to watch you practice. It’s like stress relief to watch you train. It makes me feel safe—or, more like I’d be safe when I'm beside you in battle, I suppose. You should get a drink.”

Dorothea nodded towards the pillar with the glass of the water next to it. She didn’t need to tell Ingrid twice, who wasted no time in making a beeline for it. With the glass in her hand, she glanced back at the girl in the doorway and her cheeks took on a darker shade as she lifted the cup to her lips, guzzling her drink; the small burp that came after as she finished didn’t help with her embarrassment either. She raised her fingers to her mouth, eyes once again caught on Dorothea, who was giggling like a child at the playground behind her.

“Cute burp, Ingrid,” she teased.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. She set the glass down and tapped the bottom of her lance against the tiled floor. “Do you intend on continuing to pester me like this? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Well, I’m pestering you because I wanted to ask you the same thing. It’s the middle of the night, Ingrid.” As she minced towards her, the sound of her heels reverberated throughout the training hall. Each step closer was like a note in a crescendo that brought about anticipation to overpower Ingrid’s feeble annoyance. They came to a sudden stop with a final click of her heel, and just as Ingrid was about to turn her head to look back at her, Dorothea placed her hands atop her shoulders and massaged them. “I can tell you have so many knots already.”

Ingrid gasped and nibbled on her lip. She couldn’t deny how great the massage felt… Maybe she did have knots… 

With a soft sigh, she brushed both of her hands away and turned on her heel. “Okay,” Ingrid said as she squeezed her own arm. “I understand what you mean. Maybe I should end my training for the day… A good night’s rest is important, after all.”

“Are you just going to train again tomorrow?”

Ingrid nodded. “I am.”

“But you’ve been training since this evening. It’s been six hours, Ingrid. Your arms must be tired; surely that pain won’t go away come morning.”

“I’ll see Professor Manuela if it doesn’t, then. I really can’t miss a day, Dorothea. I’ve just been accepted into the Black Eagles. I’m going to try my very best to carry my own weight.”

“Edie isn’t that strict,” Dorothea said. “You don’t need to worry about that. Just know we’re glad to have you—I’m glad to have you. We’re friends, and you don’t need to prove anything. And the same way you and I are friends, you can become friends with Edelgard and everyone else.”

Yes, they _were_ friends. Even before she had joined the Black Eagles, Dorothea had always been there for her—even if it was to provide well-intentioned nannying most of those times. It was always appreciated. Maybe that was why she felt a weighty amount of shame as she shook her head.

“But still, I…”

Ingrid closed her lips as she felt Dorothea take her hands and interlock their fingers. Time seemed to stop. Velvety fingertips caressed Ingrid’s white knuckles; she melted like a cold treat in summer. As her cheeks once again turned champagne pink, she tapped her fingers against Dorothea’s hand.

“Take a break, Ingrid,” she said. “For me?”

“I,” she paused, lowering her gaze to the floor, “I will. Maybe I have been overdoing it a bit. I will be training tomorrow, but I… I can certainly relax for the rest of the night. Or morning, I suppose.”

Ingrid raised her head when she heard Dorothea giggling—it was as sweet as birdsong.

“Thank you, Ingrid,” she said as she pulled her hands away, letting them fall at her sides. “You’re a dear, you know that?”

“I do. You tell me that often—perhaps a little too often.”

“I mean it, though. They’re not empty words, Ingrid. You’re an extremely sweet woman.”

With roseate cheeks, Ingrid tilted her head downwards as Dorothea’s last sentence replayed in her mind. It was a proclamation of hers that she had heard a million times over by now, but it never failed to make her blush.

“Thank you, Dorothea,” Ingrid said, raising a hand to her blonde braid. “It means so much to me that you’d say that…”

Her response was the same as it always was—it never failed to make Dorothea giggle either.

“Come somewhere with me?” Dorothea asked as she placed her hands behind her back. “Please?”

“You’re asking?”

Dorothea blinked. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well,” Ingrid started, raising her hand further to brush away some tangled loose strands of hair that had impaired her vision, “you generally just tell me when you’re going somewhere. ‘Ingrid, we’re going to do a play,’ ‘Ingrid, we’re going to the clothing store,’ and so on. It’s a habit of yours.”

Ingrid had witnessed a sight she never thought possible before. The light in Dorothea’s eyes was like a flame extinguished. That was when she had known that she had brought about calamity. The guilt had caused her to freeze and grit her teeth before she had even registered the other woman’s frown; she wasn’t sure if she could—Dorothea never frowned, after all.

That aspect of her made it all the worse. Barely anything could bring her down—she did.

Ingrid’s first and only thought was: _I have to remedy this situation immediately_. Her stance board-stiff, and with all the grace of a pegasus trotting on two hooves, she grabbed Dorothea’s hands and squeezed them. She stared right into Ingrid’s eyes with that lazy look of hers. Ingrid knew she was blushing, but she didn’t care—she let the words come out however they pleased.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it!” she blurted out, her voice a tonal seesaw. “I actually really… enjoy going out with you! I never say no b-because when you drag me into things, I end up having the time of my life! So, yes… um, of course, I’ll go somewhere with you, Dorothea. Happily…”

Dorothea lowered her head and her gaze sank to Ingrid’s hands. Ingrid turned her gaze to the floor as Dorothea gazed at collection of scars on Ingrid’s hands that she had amassed since her childhood. The sides of palms were like rugged paths which the songstress’ fingers trailed as she puckered her lips. As her gaze crept back up to Ingrid’s, she smiled. 

_Finally,_ Ingrid thought as she released a curt sigh of relief.

“Ingrid, my dear,” Dorothea said; she already held Ingrid’s unrivaled attention. “Thank you. Your words mean so much to me, and I absolutely mean that. I should still apologize, though. I don’t _mean_ to be such a pest.” She drummed two fingers against Ingrid’s knuckles without any rhythm. “I’ve been told that I have a bad habit of meddling in affairs that don’t concern me.”

“It’s no problem, truly.” Ingrid donned a tiny smile. “As I said, I, um, rather like it when you drag me into your affairs. I always enjoy the time I spend with my friends, and you’re no different. In fact, it’s nice to just talk with another girl sometimes. I swear, I sometimes feel like Annette’s and Mercedes’ dress-up doll. All they seem to want to do these days is paint my face.”

“Do you not like it?”

Ingrid shook her head. “No, it’s not that at all. Between us, _and just us_ , I think I rather enjoy it. It’s... relaxing to be dolled up every once in a while, but I don’t particularly have time for that. I changed classes late into the year and we’re soon to graduate. If there’s a time I need to work hard, it’s now more than ever. But,” she paused for a moment, “I’ll take a break as I promised. Don’t worry.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone anyway,” Dorothea said with a bright smile. “You have my word, Ingrid. Now, we can do plenty of talking soon. I want to show you something.”

Ingrid nodded. She collected the glass on the floor and followed Dorothea out. The two took a short march to the front of the Black Eagles classroom. Ingrid raised an eyebrow as she turned to Dorothea, expecting her to want to show her something inside. However, much to her surprise, Dorothea sat cross-legged on the grass and patted the space next to her.

“Sit,” she said, and Ingrid did, hugging her knees close to her chest.

“Why did you bring me here?” Ingrid asked.

“To talk, mostly. What I wanted to show you was how lovely a conversation could be under the moonlight. It’s always so lovely at this time of night, it’s actually a hobby of mine to go for walks at this time.”

“You go for walks at midnight?”

“And often,” Dorothea giggled. “I’m perfectly capable of handling myself. I’m sure you remember how I handled that dastardly suitor of yours back in the Valley of Torment. With grace and brutality, by the way.”

“I know, but still. I hadn’t pegged you the type to walk around the monastery late at night. I know it’s a relatively safe place, but you never know where danger is lurking.”

“Says the person who decides to train until midnight and presumably the early hours of the morning?”

Ingrid clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Touché.”

A saccharide chuckle escaped her lips. “It’s fine, Ingrid. I’m just making a point. You’re always worrying about someone else rather than yourself. And the only time you _are_ worried about yourself, ironically enough, it’s about how you’re going to serve someone else.”

Ingrid froze, closed her eyes, and gave serious consideration to what Dorothea had said. Her first assumption was that she was wrong, but it was soon disproven once she realized that she could not recall one event where she had done something, anything, that had purely benefited herself.

She brought her thumb to her bottom lip and glanced over at Dorothea, who was sprawled out on the grass like it was her own bed. Her expression was lifeless, except for her sparkling gaze which lingered upon the sky.

“I… suppose you’re right,” Ingrid said, her voice low and feathery. “I suppose it’s not something that I do often. Thinking about myself, that is. Someone important to me was once a knight in the service of a king; even before his passing, I’ve wanted to do exactly what he did.” 

“Oh, I think you’ve mentioned him to me once or twice. Glenn, right?”

Ingrid nodded. “Yes, Glenn.”

“He was your fiancé.” She flicked her eyes to meet Ingrid’s. “I know I’ve surely told you every time we’ve spoken about him, but I’m still so sorry about your loss. You have my deepest sympathies.”

Every time anyone had talked about him it was the same sentiment: _I’m so sorry for your loss._ She had heard it so many times that it became water running down the edge of a roof. Her lips parted as she was about to mutter the same response she always did— _Thank you so much, that means a lot to me_ —but she stopped herself.

Closing her lips, Ingrid looked at Dorothea who was still surveying the night sky. She hadn’t realized how beautiful she had looked under the moonlight. Her eyes were dazzling jewels that decorated a perfect porcelain visage. Her cheeks lit up once again; Ingrid could definitely understand why Dorothea supposedly had so many male fans during her time at the Mittlefrank Opera Company.

Without warning, an unusual feeling had manifested within her chest. She snaked her hand across the grass and lowered chipped silver nails on top of Dorothea’s knuckles. The songstress turned her head, her hair bouncing in the faint breeze.

“Ingrid, your face is red,” Dorothea said. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all!” Ingrid said, her voice shaky. “I… just want to talk, I suppose. About Glenn. I don’t really talk about him often to most people. I don’t even talk to my close friends about him, and in fact, I actually avoid it.”

“Why’s that?”

“They knew him. I don’t want to bring up solemn memories. For Felix especially.”

Dorothea blinked. “Oh?”

“Glenn was his older brother.” Ingrid paused. “But please keep that between us. I know he prefers people not knowing about it.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Dorothea ran her index finger along her chest to make an x-shape. “Cross my heart.”

“Thank you. Now about Glenn.”

Dorothea donned her usual sunny smile. “You have my full attention, my dear Ingrid.”

Ingrid nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep sigh. In and out, one fluid motion—she was sure the way her words would come would be very different. She was right. From the moment she opened her mouth, it was as if she were suddenly mute. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what to say. She had to say something sophisticated, a captivating statement drizzled with feeling.

A simple sentence came.

“I loved him so much,” Ingrid proclaimed.

“Oh? Well, that’s good. He was your fiancé, after all; in an ideal world, you’re supposed to. In fact, he’s the only suitor you’ve talked positively about. I could always kind of tell.”

A dry chuckle escaped her lips. “He was a true knight—a perfect example chivalry. He was loved by the people of Faerghus and was appointed a member of the royal guard at just fifteen. And his skill with a sword was absolutely unmatched.”

“Ah, I see.” Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “That’s lovely, Ingrid, but what about his personality? What was he like?”

“Oh.” Ingrid averted her gaze, pausing to think of the right words. It had taken a lengthy three seconds—much longer than she would have liked—but when she finally did have her answer, she swallowed hard before speaking. “He was… kind and sweet. And he took good care of Felix. He was very devoted to his job, though… And—”

Dorothea raised a hand. “Stop. Lie down with me.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, curious, but laid back against the grass with Dorothea like instructed. She turned her head, gazing at Dorothea’s angelic features. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to blush; it was a futile attempt.

“Look up at the sky, Ingrid,” Dorothea said. “I’m sure there’s something there that will catch your interest.”

Turning her head, Ingrid recognized what Dorothea was talking about in an instant. The night sky was truly a wonder. It was the goddess’ canvas. The stars made a sparkling masterpiece. A pegasus flapping its wings; it looked alive. Ingrid couldn’t help but smile, it was an opera for the eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Ingrid sighed. “It looks like Elincia…”

“It does,” Dorothea chuckled. “I knew you’d like it.” She placed one hand over her stomach and lifted the other to point at the stars. “That consolation is called _Praepetis._ You can only see it around this time of year.”

“Oh? Why is it called that?”

“It means the winged horse. Fitting, of course, since it’s a pegasus. It’s probably my favorite of Fódlan’s constellations. I come out to see it every night when it’s out.”

“I didn’t know stargazing was a hobby of yours, Dorothea.”

Dorothea giggled. “Among many other things, yes. I love to stargaze. Just looking up at the sky and thinking is lovely to me. I think more people should try it, personally. Oh—but I suppose my chattering isn’t giving you much time within your own head. I’ll shut up.”

Ingrid reached for her hand and clutched it, shaking her head while gazing at the stars. “No, that’s fine. We’ll stargaze and think another time. I like it when you talk… It’s comforting to me. Your voice, it just captures me in a way… that I can’t quite describe…”

“Aww, you’re blushing,” Dorothea said, sticking her tongue out; Ingrid’s cheeks went redder. “No, but seriously, thank you, Ingrid. It makes me so happy that you’re so comfortable with me. It’s kind of wondrous, actually.”

She turned to look at her. “Oh, truly? How so?”

“Well, I’ve always felt as if you thought I was a bit annoying. Earlier you sort of confirmed that, even. So color me a bit shocked that you’d say that you’re comfortable around me.”

“Oh please,” Ingrid chuckled. “You know I don’t think you’re annoying. If I’m to be honest, you’re one of my closest friends. You’ve always been there for me, and even if I’ve disagreed with you in the past, I’m fully aware that you want the best for me. So thank you, Dorothea. I’m happy that I have you as a friend. People like you are hard to find.”

Dorothea blinked—eyes wide. Ingrid had wondered if she had said something to upset her somehow. Bothersome thoughts raced through her mind: _Oh, I’ve done it now… I’ve gone and embarrassed myself… I’ve made her uncomfortable!_ Ingrid nibbled on her bottom lip, her muscles effigy-stiff, but as she was about to attempt to remedy the situation, something extraordinary happened.

Dorothea’s cheeks turned as pink as an azalea in bloom and her lips stretched into a warm smile that carried her fear away like butterflies caught in a gust of wind. Ingrid sighed in relief, her own cheeks a matching shade.

“Just friends, Ingrid?” Dorothea giggled.

Ingrid froze. She replayed Dorothea’s question over and over again in her head. Did Dorothea just ask her if she was interested in her romantically? Sweat cascaded down her forehead and palms and her lip quivered as she struggled to find any kind of answer. Admittedly, now that Dorothea had brought it up, she herself wasn’t sure.

She had never considered the possibility that she could think of Dorothea that way. But reviewing the day, she’d be lying if she said that Dorothea hadn’t made a bit of a mess of her today. It was in a way she hadn’t felt before… It was so peculiar to her.

“Um, Ingrid,” Dorothea called. She snapped in her face, her lips contorted into a frown. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to—”

Ingrid closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Dorothea’s, bringing what she assumed to be an apology to a halt; she really had nothing to apologize for. She should be thanking her for helping her realize this if anything, Ingrid thought, as frightened as she was about her feelings.

This was her first kiss… and she was going to make it memorable. She slapped her tongue against Dorothea’s and thrashed it around in her mouth. She sank into the kiss, and as she pulled away in what felt like an eternity later, Ingrid opened her eyes to Dorothea’s wide eyes and rosy cheeks. Dorothea hadn’t reacted—no sharp-tongued quip, no merciless tease to make her blush. Just silence. 

She had done it now.

Ingrid swallowed as if there was a brick lodged in her throat. “Dorothea, I—”

“You’re a really awful kisser,” Dorothea giggled; Ingrid sighed in relief despite the slight disappointment she felt from her bold proclamation. “There, I finished the sentence for you. No need to apologize, right?”

She knew better to contest that. Ingrid nodded and laid back against the grass and scratched her arm. “Y-Yes, of course. My ap—”

“Uh-uh!” Dorothea raised a finger. “Don’t.”

“I’m… not sorry, Dorothea?” Ingrid bit her lip. “I suppose it’s just a habit. I’m feeling quite nervous right now. I’m sure you can tell because I just did… that…”

“You did, but as bad of a kisser as you were, it was still lovely.” She clutched Ingrid’s hand. “So, you shouldn’t worry. I suppose I have my answer.”

“Y-Yes, I suppose you do.” She squeezed Dorothea’s hand. “I really don’t know… what to say right now. W-What even is there to say? I… think I like you, Dorothea. Like… how a woman loves another… W-With my heart and soul and—”

Dorothea pressed her finger against Ingrid’s lips. She shuddered at the gentle sensation, but also couldn’t help but wonder if she had said anything to upset her. When her gaze went to Dorothea’s sparkling smile she had her answer.

“Ingrid,” Dorothea said, “you talk a lot, you know. If you love me so much… why don’t you just show me? Wouldn’t you like to learn to kiss properly, _my Ingrid?_ ”

Ingrid nodded and the pair sat up and locked lips with the moonlight shining down on them. The kiss was an aria for the soul and Ingrid loved the licentious way Dorothea caressed her cheeks during it. The whole thing made her feel safe—and better yet, wanted. That feeling was irreplaceable.

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe and as they pulled away, their lips stretched into loving smiles and the looks in their eyes were like personal love letters to the other. Ingrid didn’t know that she could fall so deeply in so little time—or maybe she truly felt like this towards Dorothea for longer than she could remember.

One thing was for certain, though: she didn’t want this night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone following Dorogrid Week at all, you'd know that this piece is the multi-chapter fanfiction by one of the admins accompanying the event entitled _Parliament of Lies_. I decided that it was best to put this first chapter out now to raise awareness for it. The rest of the chapters will be released along the course of Dorogrid Week, which is May 24th-May 30th.
> 
> So basically, what is Dorogrid Week? It's pretty much a celebration of the Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea ship and uses the #DorogridWeek on Twitter. Specifics about the event, however, can be found on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/WeekOfDorogrid). We highly encourage you to check it out as there are all the prompts there! You can also follow me on [Twitter here](https://twitter.com/Hierarchycal), as I pretty much talk about writing whatever I'm working on, including this. I'm always happy to talk about anything I've written and would love to hear from you guys!
> 
> We encourage that you all share around this fic and information about the event! And we all hope you enjoy #


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid learns that the people you hold in high esteem are people too.

Ingrid brushed her fingers across Dorothea’s stomach as she pressed her face into her cinnamon hair to catch a whiff of her girlfriend’s distinctive scent of brown sugar and sweet peas. She exhaled; Dorothea shuddered at the feeling of Ingrid’s hot breath against her neck and placed her hands atop her lover’s.

Dorothea let out a low purr. “Five more minutes, baby…”

Ingrid smiled—she loved that pet name. _Baby._ Just being referred to in such a sugar-tongued way made it feel as if Dorothea had caressed her very soul. With rosy cheeks, Ingrid nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck and squeezed her tummy.

“Five more minutes, then,” Ingrid said, lacing their fingers together, “ _baby…_ ” 

Dorothea chuckled—likely because that word, _baby_ , sounded so odd coming from her; Ingrid agreed but didn’t care. The joy that came with using it to address her girlfriend trounced any awkwardness she would have felt about it. 

A series of hard knocks came at the door and the couple let out a pair of exasperated groans. Ingrid cursed life for robbing her of that sacred time she wanted to spend with her girlfriend.

“Someone’s here,” Ingrid grumbled. “Get under the covers.”

With a small nod, Dorothea pulled away from her girlfriend’s grasp and hid under the azure covers. Ingrid sat up, stretched, and plodded towards the oak door. As she opened it, her eyes widened and her body went stiff.

“L-Lady Edelgard,” Ingrid greeted with a polite bow. “Good morning. I hadn’t been expecting you today.”

Edelgard blinked. “Ingrid, you’re… not dressed.”

Ingrid’s cheeks ignited as she looked down at the lacy seafoam set she was wearing. A swear threatened to escape her lips but she bit her tongue in retaliation. She couldn’t do anything so heinous in front of Lady Edelgard. With sweat pouring down her rose-colored face, Ingrid slapped her arms across her chest in a desperate attempt to preserve some form of modesty. Her eyes hopped between Edelgard’s face and the vibrant pastures of Garreg Mach.

Edelgard, who had been watching with visible worry, grasped Ingrid’s arm. Ingrid flung her head upwards to meet her classmate’s bothered gaze and slammed her arms at her sides. She was as stiff as an effigy; a gentle shake from Edelgard was enough to bring her back to life with a gasp.

“Ingrid,” Edelgard called in a tone similar to that of a general commanding their soldiers, “get a hold of yourself.”

Ingrid rocked on her heels, pulling out of Edelgard’s gasp. She raised her hand into a rigid salute. “Y-Yes, Lady Edelgard!”

An exasperated sigh pushed past Edelgard’s coral lips. “Ingrid… Are you sure everything is all right? You’re acting off this morning.”

Ingrid’s response was immediate. “Yes! Everything is just fine! I promise!”

“If you’re certain. I had come to ask you if you wanted to study, but it seems that you’re still in an early morning funk.”

Ingrid scratched her arm and looked to the ground. “Um… I-I—”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Edelgard assured, wearing a smile like the morning sun. Her lips twitched; Ingrid was pretty sure she was fighting a laugh. “If anything, you’ve given me quite an enjoyable morning. I’m sure we’ll look back at it and laugh together despite the slight awkwardness.”

From her statement, Ingrid had one thought: _Oh, great. Now she sees me as a court jester._

Forcing a small smile, Ingrid tugged her fingers through her tangled, hay-like hair. Though difficult, she kept her gaze fixed to Edelgard’s amethyst eyes and knelt. She _would_ be a serious knight someday; Edelgard needed to be reminded of that just in case.

“Hopefully so,” Ingrid said. Covering her breasts with her arms, she stood. “I would love to study with you sometime. Um, if you would let me that is. I promise to show up fully dressed.” She forced a laugh that was as dry as old bread; Edelgard joined in, though her laugh was far more natural. “Now, may I get dressed?”

“You don’t need to ask for permission for that. Of course, you can. Farewell?”

“Until we meet again.”

Ingrid scurried inside and slammed the door behind her. Placing her back against it, Ingrid sighed and slid to the ground. She had felt like such a massive failure. Feeling the urge to scream, she clenched her jaw in denial of it and slapped her hands over her eyes in a desperate attempt to hide away from the world.

“Ingrid,” called Dorothea. “Are you all right?”

Ingrid lowered her hands and pressed them against the ground. Dorothea’s head stuck out from the covers, eyes full of worry. Ingrid thought about lying and claiming that she was fine, but she knew Dorothea wouldn’t appreciate it. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to anyway… Just… knowing she could rely on Dorothea was such a comforting feeling.

Ingrid shook her head and whispered, “No. I am not.”

Dorothea threw the sheets off, rushed next to her, and sat cross-legged, placing a warm hand against Ingrid’s back. Ingrid rested her head atop her lover’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She took a deep whiff of Dorothea’s comforting scent and exhaled before wrapping her arms around her frame. 

“I think I made a fool of myself in front of Lady Edelgard,” Ingrid said. “I feel like such an idiot.”

Dorothea pressed her lips against Ingrid’s cheek, a regular gesture of hers whenever Ingrid had been stressed about something. She slid her hands up Ingrid’s back and to her shoulders where her fingers made small circles. Ingrid melted like ice in the sun.

“Thank you, Dorothea,” Ingrid whispered. “I just… I suppose I’m really nervous.”

“You _are_ really nervous. So, let’s try to fix it, Ingrid. Together.”

Dorothea stood, stepped back, and extended her hands. Ingrid wasted no time in clutching them and letting herself be pulled to her feet. They shared a loving look and in Dorothea’s eyes was a familiar look that said: _I want you to count on me._ It was different now that they were in a relationship, though. It was like a collage of emotions that only came with a deep love for her.

Ingrid beamed. “Together. We’ll handle our problems together. I promise. Though… just you talking to me is more than enough.”

“Aww, dear!” Dorothea giggled. “You’re going to make me blush.”

She was already blushing; Ingrid thought that was adorable. She pinched the songstress’ cheeks and tugged delicately. Bringing their foreheads together, Ingrid rubbed her nose against Dorothea’s. The songstress giggled and swung her arms around her girlfriend’s neck while doing the same.

“I love you,” Ingrid said, her cheeks a matching shade of red to her girlfriend’s.

Dorothea puckered her lips and stole a quick kiss. “I love you too, _my Ingrid._ ”

Ingrid turned her, her lips stretched into a demure smile. As she slid her hands down to her girlfriend’s hips, a nervous bray-like laugh escaped her lips; she raised a hand to her lips, embarrassed about it. Dorothea placed a hand atop Ingrid’s and lowered it, before closing her eyes and giving her another peck on the lips.

“Did I ever tell you I really like that laugh of yours?” Dorothea asked. “It’s so pretty…”

Ingrid shook her head. “You don’t need to embarrass me like that, Dorothea. I don’t know where that one came from… I just… got so flustered… and…” Her voice was like she had just finished running a marathon. Taking a deep breath, she slapped her arms around Dorothea’s back and squeezed. “I just… really, really like it when you call me ‘ _your Ingrid!_ ’”

Her words were like a fusillade; Ingrid couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about them. When she felt Dorothea’s velvety hands rub against her skin, though, it was like a wave of calm washed over her. She sighed and under her breath, mumbled, “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Ingrid,” Dorothea assured. “If you like it, I’ll call you that more often. Along will all my pet names that I know you love so much.”

Ingrid bit the side of her cheek. She should have known Dorothea would put her on the spot like that. Rather than letting it get to her, though, she let out a low giggle and gave a curt nod.

“I’ll… admit I do like them,” Ingrid admitted, her voice marshmallow-soft. “But before I _have_ admitted that your voice captures me in a way that I can’t quite describe… I like anything you say.”

“Oh, really?” Smirking, Dorothea raised an eyebrow. She stepped back and raised her hands in the air, mimicking a bear about to pounce on its prey. “I’m a Demonic Beast! Grahhh! I’m about to _eat you_ , Ingrid!”

Ingrid, grinning, let out a low shriek as bolted around the room as Dorothea had begun to chase her. Even though she was able to outrun Dorothea with ease, she allowed herself to be tackled onto the messy bed. Before she knew it, she was enraptured by the feeling of Dorothea’s lips against hers. Ingrid inserted her tongue first and let the songstress’ pull hers into a passionate dance. They both closed their eyes and sunk into the moment.

Whenever they kissed, time seemed to stop, and they were sure to do so until they ran out of air. Ingrid pulled away first and gasped for breath, and Dorothea giggled.

“You’re improving,” she purred while stroking her girlfriend’s hair. “That was so lovely, Ingrid. _My Ingrid._ ”

Reaching upwards, Ingrid threaded her fingers through Dorothea’s hair. She was slow, sure to revel in the soft and lush texture, before finally resting them against her cheeks. The songstress looked at her with a dominant gaze—eyes narrowed, enchanting emerald hues filled with temptation peeking through. Ingrid had only begun to see it every so often after they kissed like that and she did her best to mimic it.

“You really think so?” Ingrid asked in the most seductive tone she could muster. “I’m really enjoying being _your Ingrid. My Dorothea._ ”

Dorothea’s cheeks swelled and she burst out laughing, rolling off of her girlfriend and onto her back. Even her raucous laughter was melodic, resembling a practiced cadence at fortissimo. Ingrid’s cheeks reddened and an awkward laugh escaped her lips, even though she wasn’t quite sure what Dorothea had found humorous this time.

“Oh, Ingrid!” Dorothea exclaimed. “As romantic as you are, I must admit that never in a million years would I think you’d talk to me in a voice like that. You’re getting better! It was only a _tad bit_ shaky! Such confidence!”

Ingrid’s face heated up at Dorothea’s words. She had long-since gotten accustomed to Dorothea’s teasing, but her girlfriend had always found new and creative ways to make her an embarrassed mess. Ingrid couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy it somewhat, though. It was… nice to be vulnerable like this around someone.

She didn’t have to be serious all the time around Dorothea. She could be silly and let herself be pampered sometimes. Ingrid smiled and pulled Dorothea into a hug before placing a gentle kiss against her nose, then her lips. Dorothea let out a small whine as Ingrid pulled away.

“So confident,” Dorothea whispered. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Dorothea,” Ingrid whispered back. “So, so much…”

Giggling, Dorothea rolled. Now on her back, Ingrid watched as Dorothea pushed herself up and sat on the bed cross-legged. Two fingers trailed Ingrid’s exposed stomach, warm and slow like dripping molasses. Ingrid bit her lip, shuddering at the sensation.

“I have a surprise for you, baby,” Dorothea hummed. “I think you’ll like it.”

“O-Oh? What is it?” Ingrid asked, her voice cracking; Dorothea chuckled in response.

“I’m taking you on a date tonight,” Dorothea said, pulling her fingers back up, over the center gore of her brassiere and along her upper chest.

“Where are we going?”

Dorothea giggled—sweet as ever. “That’s the surprise, Ingrid.”

* * *

The sound of pounding against her door pulled Ingrid’s attention away from the worn pages of her favorite adventure novel. She first thought that Dorothea must’ve come back from her outing in town before realizing that her girlfriend never hits the door with that amount of force. It had to be a visitor, then.

She eyed her attire—a simple strawberry-colored shirt and a pair of vermillion boyshorts. Not the most modest, but definitely better than what she had worn in front of Edelgard this morning; Ingrid cringed at the memory. She still took the time to find and step into a pair of shorts that matched her top.

Speak of the devil.

“Lady Edelgard!” Ingrid greeted with over-emphasized enthusiasm. “Good afternoon!”

From the moment Ingrid saw her, her muscles grew stiff and without thinking twice, she donned the largest smile that she could. Edelgard raised an eyebrow in response, her convivial expression replaced with one of worry.

Edelgard raised two pale fingers to the collar of her rose-colored turtleneck. “Are you all right, Ingrid? You’re smiling quite… bizarrely.”

“I’m fine!” was Ingrid’s instantaneous response. “Don’t worry.”

“Right then.” Edelgard cleared her throat. “Might I come in?”

Ingrid gave a frenetic nod. “Yes, of course!”

Allowing Edelgard entry, she stepped out of the doorway and her eyes scanned her room. Dorothea was sure to tidy it when she visited every night, but she was still paranoid. Even though the wooden floors were like bronze under the afternoon sun and all of her belongings were placed where they were supposed to be.

Her heart stopped when she saw the chocolate-colored teddy bear on her bed. She gulped and watched Edelgard gaze at it before walking over to a mahogany desk in the kitchen area of the room and setting the textbooks she had carried under her arm on it.

“Would you like some tea, Ingrid?” Edelgard asked.

Ingrid blinked. “You want to make me tea?” 

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t.”

“But you’re my guest! I should be asking you that!”

Edelgard let out a low chuckle. “Perhaps traditionally, but I don’t mind making tea for you. You seem a little unnerved at the moment.” Without even allowing Ingrid time to protest—and Ingrid certainly wanted to—she opened her cupboard doors and began to sift through the variety of assorted tea leaves Dorothea had left for her. Unused gifts from their classmate, Ferdinand, Garreg Mach’s own tea aficionado. “Drinking tea helps me calm down, personally. Is the same for you, Ingrid?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Then I insist,” Edelgard reassured. “Which kind of tea is your favorite?”

Ingrid had let this go on too long. She had to protest—but she couldn’t find it in herself to, either; especially when she saw Edelgard’s smile. It was warm and welcoming like a wooly blanket on a winter morning—a smile of true amity. But Ingrid felt like it was unacceptable, even if somewhere deep down she wanted to accept it. Imperial princesses should not be brewing tea.

Ingrid had spent so much time mulling it over that she hadn’t noticed Edelgard remove a white glove and snap her fingers, lighting the stove. She bit her lip to stop herself from gasping and swallowed hard.

“Chamomile,” Ingrid said through gritted teeth.

Edelgard nodded and placed the kettle atop the stove. “Very well. Take a seat.”

Ingrid nodded and sat. The rawhide she was sitting on felt like an Adrestian torture device. Watching Edelgard fix her tea made her tea like a poor servant made her so disconcerted that she began to bounce the balls of her feet against the ground. She closed her eyes and counted to then, but reopened them when she heard Edelgard call her name.

“Y-Yes, Lady Edelgard!?” Ingrid responded.

Edelgard’s face was plagued by a look of concern and Ingrid gulped, worried she had upset her. In fact, it wasn’t even a question. She was sure she had…

“Ingrid.” Edelgard clutched her hands and Ingrid’s eyes went straight to them.

One hand was gloved while the other still wasn’t. It was on her naked hand Ingrid saw an assemblage of scars and marks, much like her own, that caught her attention. Ingrid’s eyes were fixed to them for at least a second—too long; she couldn’t help but lecture herself internally for it.

“I’m sorry,” Ingrid said, turning her head away. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

Edelgard’s jaw dropped. “But I haven’t even said what you’ve done yet.”

“I know, but now I know I’ve done something wrong! And I’m sorry for staring, and having you make my tea, and…”

Edelgard squeezed her hand. It felt like it was caught in the mouth of a hungry wyvern. Suppressing a yelp, Ingrid turned her head to look at Edelgard once more. Her eyes were stony, but her concern for her still leaked through the cracks. Ingrid knew it wasn’t fair for her to do this to her, and she felt awful. Just as Edelgard was about to speak, Ingrid turned her head.

“Ingrid, look at me,” Edelgard said, her tone like melting ice.

Ingrid did as commanded and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. Can I… explain? Or try to?”

“Go ahead.”

Ingrid pulled her hands away and gripped the bottom of the seat. She took a moment to rehearse what she had wanted to say before saying, “I think it’s just… how I grew up. I can’t help but admit that I’m slightly uncomfortable around you.” 

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “Uncomfortable how?”

Ingrid bit her lip. “It’s not about you, by the way! It’s just… I understand that I’m a noble, but you’re _the Imperial princess._ You’re the heir to the throne in Adrestia, so… I just… don’t feel like you should be fixing my tea. And there are certain things I do around you that are unacceptable! Like… this morning for instance…”

Placing both hands on her hips, Edelgard nodded and her expression softened. “So that’s what it was. I had suspected as such but wasn’t sure.” Taking a step forward, the Imperial princess grasped one of Ingrid’s hands. “But Ingrid, here at this academy we’re classmates. That was what I had told all of the Black Eagles when we arrived at this academy—and the same sentiment extends to you, even if you only joined recently. Wouldn’t you rather that we are equal than there be a hierarchy when there doesn’t need to be?”

“Well, that’s true, but—”

“What are your goals for the future? Your aspirations.”

“I want to be a knight of Faerghus, just like how my ex-fiancé was. He died in service, but I don’t think there’s much else I want to do in my life other than follow in his footsteps. I want to be there to protect others in their time of need, and to serve and protect a king, as well.”

Edelgard pushed her lips together and took a moment before speaking. “Do you have any interest in Adrestia? In being my knight?”

Ingrid’s cheeks lit up and balled her free hand into a fist over the apron of the chair. “I’ve… thought about it once or twice… Even though I’ve always wanted to be a knight of Faerghus, I don’t think I would dislike being in your service.”

Her lips curled into a small smile. She had told Edelgard the bare minimum because she thought that she’d perish on the spot from embarrassment if she told her that she even considered it because she wanted to be in Enbarr with Dorothea after they graduated. She looked away just in case, she didn’t want Edelgard to see the nervousness in her eyes.

“What made you come to this decision? If I may ask.”

“Well—”

The annoying whistle of the kettle cut her off; Ingrid thanked the goddess. Edelgard stood and tended to it, pulling from the cupboard two white teacups adorned with a floral pattern and pouring their tea. She set the kettle onto the adjacent burner and set their tea on their respective saucers.

“Do you usually wash up before or after?” Edelgard asked.

Ingrid knew Edelgard’s question actually meant, _When do you want me to wash up?_ She deliberated whether she should tell a lie or not and realized that her sanity would deteriorate regardless of the answer. She closed her eyes and said, “Before…”

Edelgard picked up the kettle and nodded. Ingrid repeated in her mind that it would be fine—that the Imperial princess wanted to do this for her—but she could only be so prepared. Watching her clean the kettle still made her grind her teeth behind closed lips. When Edelgard had finished, she sat and raised the tea to her lips; Ingrid did the same.

“How is it?” Edelgard asked.

Ingrid paused for a moment, then said, “It’s very good. I didn’t expect you’d be able to make such good tea. No offense, of course.”

Edelgard smiled. “None taken, but I do it quite often, actually.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “Really? I was actually thinking that Hubert would have been at your beck and call all the time, even for something as simple as making tea.”

“Especially something as simple as making tea,” Edelgard remarked. “But I was an independent child. I would always insist that I was able to do it by myself.”

“Well, with most things in life persistence is key. Doing something over and over until we get it right, making mistakes and learning from them, is how we grow as people.”

Edelgard nodded and sipped her tea, setting it back onto the ceramic saucer with a small _clink._ “I agree. But to get back on topic, what made you consider being by my side in Adrestia. As far as I knew, your focus was solely on Faerghus. I never would have actually thought you would consider my offer.”

Ingrid tapped her toes against the ground, nervous as a mouse backed into a corner. “I… suppose so, but people… can have second thoughts about certain things. I do think that Faerghus would still be my first choice—in fact, it certainly would be—but… well, I suppose living in Adrestia wouldn’t be awful…”

With a raised eyebrow and narrow eyes, Edelgard asked, “You first said you considered it, but now it wouldn’t be ‘awful’?”

Defensive, Ingrid waved her hands. “No, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well, no… I mean, I think I would like to serve you and living in Enbarr. You’re a lovely woman, and today you proved… _and a good friend…_ ” 

Those words still felt so odd to say, but Edelgard certainly was her friend after today. She wasn’t sure what it was about Edelgard. Dimitri, the very crown prince of Faerghus, was one of her closest friends, but that was different. She had known him for years. But even if she hadn’t, she was sure they’d get along just fine.

To her, Edelgard had always seemed stern and cold—just like how a royal heading the most militaristic nation in Fódlan should be. So, this more caring and down-to-earth side of her was unfathomable. So unfathomable, that had she not seen that side of her today, she never would have believed it existed.

A small smile crept onto the Imperial princess’ lips and her eyes glimmered like small stars at midnight. “Friend? You… consider me your friend?”

“Well, of course we’re friends, Lady Edelgard.” An index finger went to the neckline of her shirt, making small circles against it. “You’ve… made your intentions to get closer to me abundantly clear. I’d think at the very least by now we’d be friends, Imperial princess or not. I suppose it just affects how I view you.”

Edelgard sipped her tea. “I understand, but you shouldn’t worry, Ingrid. When we are here, you and I are simply classmates. I’d like to get to know you as equals, rather than have you place me on a pedestal. If we’re to work together, I’d like that we become close friends, my soon-to-be most-trusted knight.”

The Imperial princess’ words, tinged with mirth, were brought to an end by a low giggle. Ingrid sipped her tea and smiled. She knew that it would be hard, but supposed she’d just have to wrestle with some scruples along the way if it was what Edelgard truly wanted.

A knock came at the door, dainty as a daisy against the spring wind. It was Dorothea returning from her outing in town, no doubt. Upon realization of that, Ingrid’s eyes went wide. Edelgard, who had just finished sipping her tea, raised an eyebrow.

“Another guest?” she asked.

“Ah, um, yes!” Ingrid replied, her voice brimming with a mixture of nervousness and faux enthusiasm. “Dorothea had wanted to come over!”

“Dorothea?” Edelgard looked to the side, then nodded. “Oh, of course. You shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

“Thank you, Lady Edelgard.”

Ingrid rushed over to the door and opened it with haste. Once it was open, she was greeted by one of Dorothea’s sunny smiles and a three-way hug between her, her girlfriend, and a pair of brown paper bags that tapped her back; Ingrid’s arms were stiff at her sides throughout. After she released her, Dorothea was about to speak, but her words were caught in her throat once she noticed Edelgard was in the room.

Dorothea mouthed, _Why is she here?_ And Ingrid bit her cheek.

“Long story,” she whispered. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Dorothea let out a short sigh and donned her best smile as she walked past Ingrid into the room that she had called home in secret for the past two weeks. “Hello, Edie. I hadn’t expected that you’d be here.”

Edelgard lowered her teacup from her lips to the saucer. _Clink._ It was louder than last time, Ingrid thought, though she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was her own worried head telling her so. If Edelgard had found out about their courtship, she was sure the embarrassment would make her combust on the spot.

She was so anxious that her stomach churned—it felt like it had taken an eternity for Edelgard to speak, even though she knew it was only a second or so.

“Hello, Dorothea,” Edelgard said. “I could say the same to you, but I honestly should have expected it. You and Ingrid seem inseparable these days. I’m glad you two are such good friends.”

Dorothea spared Ingrid a glance, then said, “We’re best friends, actually! It’s why I make sure to drop by every day. I just finished some shopping for her. She’s going to be my personal makeup doll tonight.”

Ingrid let out a sigh of relief.

_Masterfully played, Dorothea._

However, once she realized what Dorothea had actually said, her blood went cold.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ingrid chimed in, her voice high. “You seriously did not buy makeup.”

“I did,” Dorothea said with the pride of a golden pheasant in flight as she placed her bags next to Ingrid’s bedside. “It’s that kit that Annette told you about the other day. Do you want to see it?”

Straight away, Ingrid shook her head. “No. Not right now.”

Dorothea let out a honeyed chuckle and placed her hands on her hips. “All right, all right.” She spun on her heels to face Edelgard, who had just finished her tea. “I see you two have been having a bit of a tea party here. Girl bonding time?”

A small smile came to Edelgard’s lips. “Yes, we have. Ingrid’s a lovely tea partner.”

“Oh, really?” Dorothea giggled. “Do you have room for one more, then? After all that shopping I could certainly use a cup of tea.”

“Of course,” Edelgard said as she stood and pushed her in her chair. “Take a seat. I’ll pour you a cup.” Looking at Ingrid, she then asked, “Would you like another, Ingrid?”

Ingrid blinked. “Ah, but I’m not even finished my first! It’s no bother, really, Lady Edelgard! I’m fine!”

Dorothea, who was grinning from ear to ear, shrugged. And the two of them burst into laughter. It was hard to believe—Edelgard actually laughing. But she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed the sound of it.

“If you insist,” Edelgard said. “Both of you take a seat. Chamomile again, I assume?”

Both Dorothea and Ingrid nodded in unison. Ingrid had no doubt their little tea party was about to become the definition of lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update as to why this is up so soon. Basically, many unforeseen circumstances have happened in my life and it was decided that it'd be best to update this piece periodically leading up to Dorogrid Week, as well as after the week itself.
> 
> This would allow for this piece to not be rushed, firstly, as these chapters actually take a lot of time to get done and perfected. Not to mention, that it would allow for better advertising as it would appear on a lot more people's feed as well!
> 
> I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody, but this is the best way for me to manage this work with everything going on right now. We still hope you'll support the event as a whole. Links to both the event as well as my personal Twitter are in the end notes in chapter one, but make sure to check the #DorogridWeek on Twitter, come May 24th-May 30th for the event as well as use it yourself if you intend to be a creator. Everything you need to know about it will be in the pinned tweet of the Twitter account, [@WeekOfDorogrid](https://twitter.com/WeekOfDorogrid).


	3. Beach Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid learns that sometimes dates don't go as expected.

It had been far too long since Ingrid felt sand between her toes. Classes, missions, and dealing with her friends’ antics had kept her far too busy. Every little step—every little breath of salty sea air—felt like she was in heaven. Especially since she was holding Dorothea’s hand as they walked.

She and Dorothea had held hands plenty of times since their relationship started, but never while walking along the beach. To her, it was something directly out of those romance novels that Dorothea had recommended to her ten times over… But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Her smile glistened in the night like diamonds, and even though she had been caked in makeup, the natural blush across her cheeks was still very visible. She knew. She knew Dorothea knew—and probably was chuckling a bit inside—but, for once, she hardly cared.

She squeezed Dorothea’s hand as they made their way along the shoreline. As they sat, they didn’t think twice before leaning in and giving each other a quick kiss on the lips. She saw the happiness light up like a candle in her girlfriend’s emerald eyes, and nothing made her happier.

They didn’t speak immediately after, only stared, lost in each other's dreamy gaze. Ingrid’s heart pounded as it usually did—so violently she felt as if it would burst against her rib cage. Her face ablaze with embarrassment, she looked away and let out a loud nervous laugh that sounded like an animal being strangled; Dorothea laughed in turn.

“Getting shy again, dear?” she asked, her slender fingers running along Ingrid’s braid. 

“Oh shush,” Ingrid said, rolling her eyes. As she spoke again, her voice grew quieter. “You know I always get shy around you.”

Dorothea leaned forward and cupped her girlfriend’s chin. Before Ingrid even had time to react, she had already turned her head and pecked her on the nose. Her heart aflutter, Ingrid let out a soft whine; Dorothea stuck her tongue out.

“Please, Dorothea,” she begged, her voice cracking. “Go easy on me…”

Dorothea chuckled, nodding afterward. “Usually, I’d say ‘never,’ but since this date _is my special gift to you_ , I’ll refrain from making you _too_ red in the face. Oh, how I love to see my handiwork glisten in the moonlight. That cerulean eyeshadow is _your color._ ”

Ingrid nodded in agreement. When she saw it in the mirror at home, she had to admit she did look pretty nice. She’d try to recreate it herself for outings with Dorothea… but she knew she had the hands of a dockworker, not an artist. Dorothea probably would want to keep painting her face anyway—it was clear to see that doing those things for her made her proud.

“Well, you’re the makeup specialist,” Ingrid said with a grin. “Thank you, Dorothea. There is something I’m slightly confused about, though.” She pointed to the roaring ocean, tilting her head. “Why’d you decide to bring me here?”

Dorothea frowned. “Do you not like the beach?”

“No, no!” Ingrid replied immediately upon noticing her reaction to the question, her voice cracking. “Well, yes, but no! Dorothea, the beach is lovely, but if you want to go swimming my makeup will run and be ruined.”

Dorothea placed her index finger beneath her bottom lip, gazing up at the night sky above. “I thought the beach would be lovely for a date, dear. Just enjoying ourselves, the sand between our toes, the sound of the ocean!” She giggled, shaking her head. “Oh, who am I kidding. I _did say_ this date is my special gift from me to you. I want tonight to be special.”

Dorothea pulled her leather pilgrim’s bag from around her neck and set it onto the sand. When Ingrid noticed that she decided to bring it on their date, part of her knew that Dorothea had gotten something for her, but she didn’t really bother with wondering what it was. To her, the real gift was the time they spent together; to her. That was irreplaceable.

She pulled two sets of swimwear out of the bag—one wine red, the other a striking cornflower blue. She offered the blue one to Ingrid, who took it without hesitation. It didn’t take her long to recognize the small intricately-stitched pegasus on the sleeve, flapping its wings. Next to it, her name stitched in cursive— _Ingrid Brandl Galatea_. She loved it.

“Thank you, Dorothea,” Ingrid said, her smile twinkling like the stars above. “I… I don’t know what to say—but, as I said, my makeup will be ruined.”

Dorothea chuckled. “Oh, I know that, silly.” Her hands found themselves playing with Ingrid’s braid once again and she leaned in to gently peck her on the forehead. “You brought it up before, after all. And truthfully, we only have to go swimming if you want to. I won’t force you—but we can. I’m fine either way. I want to do what you want to do.”

“Oh, really?” 

Ingrid pursed her lips, thinking it over time and time again. Part of her really wanted to swim. She had been slacking on her training lately and she rarely had the opportunity to have a good swim. On the other hand, Dorothea had worked so hard painting her face… She wanted to keep it for a little while longer.

When she finally made her decision, she let out a soft sigh and said, “We’re not swimming. If anything, we can wade through the ocean…” As she spoke again, her voice was near-silent. “M-Maybe holding hands…”

Dorothea’s eyes widened; Ingrid could tell she caught that. The songstress’ giggle was weak at first, but laughter soon spilled out with the force of water breaking through a dam. Ingrid’s cheeks lit up and she immediately turned away. She knew Dorothea didn’t mean to laugh like that… but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

Upon realizing what she had done, Dorothea took Ingrid’s hands and held them, giving them a small squeeze. She gave each a small kiss and looked Ingrid right in her eyes. Even though Dorothea said a lot, it was usually her looks that spoke a thousand words; this one, a thousand apologies. 

Ingrid had already forgiven her even before Dorothea whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Ingrid shrugged, a coy smile stretched across her face. “It was pretty funny.”

The two shared a sweet laugh whilst still holding hands. Dorothea finished first with a soft snort and leaned forward, rubbing her nose against Ingrid’s, who nearly choked on her own embarrassment. She nuzzled back, though, closing her eyes and puckering her lips, wishing for a kiss. She wasn’t kept for waiting long.

The kiss was just the simplest touch of the lips, but even that was enough to make her heartbeat erratic. No matter how many times they kissed, Ingrid was sure that moments like these would always get to her. The romantic moments filled with soft smiles, whimsical laughs, and fleeting kisses.

Ingrid, emboldened by how safe she felt with Dorothea, went for another quick kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip as she pulled away. The two opened their eyes and the look in Dorothea’s eyes was one that she couldn’t read. Too many emotions all in one look to decipher.

For a moment, she was worried that she had done something wrong. She attempted to reason with herself in her own head, coming up with idealized explanations as to why Dorothea had that incomprehensible look. 

_She’s just dazed. She’s a little winded from the kiss. She just… loves me so much._

Who was she kidding…? She had to have made her upset… Dorothea never took this long to react. Ingrid nearly cussed herself out in her head, but stopped once she heard the sound of giggling, sweet as birdsong; she had heard it so many times before.

Ingrid blinked, tempted to slap herself awake. Had she really not done something wrong? Before she knew it, her tongue had been pulled into a dance of passion with her girlfriend’s. It was sloppy, hurried, but they kissed without any care in the world.

Their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around each other’s necks, pulling each other closer. Even though the kiss had surprised Ingrid, it didn’t take her long to find her rhythm. She took the lead, swinging her tongue around Dorothea’s, who soon followed suit. A hasty improv had soon become a hypnotic, erotic waltz that felt intricately-practiced. Suffice to say, it was the best kiss Ingrid had ever had.

As she opened her eyes, she saw _Dorothea_ , her cheeks red and eyes lidded; Ingrid knew no beautiful sighs. Their gazes hypnotized each other, and no matter how hard Ingrid tried, she couldn’t look away. Before she could even come out of her daze, Ingrid felt a hard bite against her neck and recoiled.

“Ow!” she yelled, placing a hand atop the bite mark.

Dorothea covered “Oh, I thought that was appropriate! Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Ingrid reassured, turning her neck to the left. “Is it showing? Does it look like it’s going to show for a long time?”

Dorothea narrowed her eyes, leaning in closer. She took a second to examine the mark before shaking her head.

“No, it won’t,” she said. “There’s no need to worry, my dear Ingrid.”

Ingrid sighed in relief, her stiff shoulders loosening some. “Oh, thank the goddess. That’s good.”

Dorothea giggled, but Ingrid noticed something off about it. It wasn’t quite as sweet and playful as it usually was… It was more sorrowful? Ingrid wasn’t sure if she was hearing that right; maybe she had just been overthinking things again. But just in case, she smiled—the widest smile she could. She knew her smiles made Dorothea happy, and more than anything, she _wanted_ that.

Dorothea cocked her head to the right. “Is everything all right? Your… your smile, Ingrid.”

“It looks unnatural, doesn’t it?” Ingrid sighed, defeated. “I… I shouldn’t have expected any different, honestly.”

Dorothea sat on the sand cross-legged and placed the swimsuits to the right of her before patting the space to the left. Ingrid didn’t waste any time and sat next to her, pulling her knees close to her chest as she stared at the glimmering ocean. Dorothea grabbed her hand and squeezed it, prompting her to switch her gaze towards her lover.

“Talk to me,” Dorothea pleaded. “Did I do or say something that made you upset? We need to communicate, Ingrid.”

“I know,” Ingrid said, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. When she was finished, she reopened them and said, “I should be asking _you_ that question. I was worried that I upset you somehow… and I didn’t want to see you upset.”

“So, you grinned like a monster out of a märchenoper?”

“I thought… I thought you’d feel better if I smile. I know my smiles always cheer you up. So, I was going for something of that effect.” She slapped a hand against her face, letting out a guttural groan. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey! No, you’re not!” Dorothea pulled her hand away from her face and stared her right in the eyes. Ingrid could see the sternness in her eyes, coupled with the jovial smile that she had seen time and time again. It was a collage of emotions and messages, all of which made Ingrid feel safe. “You’re a beautiful, smart, talented young woman! And sure, maybe it was the tiniest bit creepy, but I knew you had good intentions. And that’s all that matters. But most importantly, you’re my woman, my lover, my Ingrid. I love you. Never forget that.”

Her words were warm and soft like honey, and enough to make Ingrid tear up. She wiped her eyes with her thumb, blinking over and over. Part of her still didn’t want Dorothea to see her crying—not at this moment… She had gotten used to being the ‘responsible one’ in her group of friends that tears felt foreign to her; especially since she promised herself that she’d never cry again after she was finally able to come to terms with Glenn’s death.

But these tears were different. These tears _felt good_. Not because she needed to get something out, but because they made her feel like she just wanted to swing her arms around Dorothea and hug and kiss her. She felt secure; she felt cared for… Maybe she’d make an exception for these tears.

It felt like the goddess had heard her thoughts when Dorothea swung her arms around Ingrid, who wasted no time in reciprocating the hug. The tears were leaking from her eyes with the force of water draining from a hole in a barrel now; she didn’t even try to hold them back. She was sure that Dorothea would say something like, _You don’t need to cry, Ingrid._

“Cry as much as you’d like, my dearest Ingrid.”

Ingrid didn’t need to be told twice. She allowed herself to be completely vulnerable with Dorothea, mumbling _I love you_ over and over again like she couldn’t say anything else. Dorothea only chuckled whenever she did—each time, a melody.

Once Ingrid was finished, she pulled away from Dorothea’s grasp, her eyes puffy and red, and her heartbeat frantic, echoing the uncontrollable amount of love she was feeling. 

“Thank you,” Ingrid said, her voice hoarse. “Thank you so much, Dorothea… I… I truly am speechless.”

“Oh, I know,” Dorothea giggled. “The number of times you said ‘I love you’ helped me realize that. Along with your true feelings, of course.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “As if there was any doubt.”

“There truly wasn’t.” Dorothea laid against the sand, staring up at the stars. “But it makes me feel happy, though. To know you love me so much… Happier than you’d ever know.” As she said that, a blinding smile across her lips and didn’t leave even turned her neck to look at Ingrid. “So, back on topic. Were you worried you had upset me somehow?”

Ingrid nodded. “Yes… I… was worried that I had done something to upset you.”

Dorothea pursed her lips, folding her arms. “Well, um, if we’re being honest with our feelings… You… you did upset me. Just a _tiny bit._ ”

“What did I do!? How can I help fix it!?” Ingrid asked right after Dorothea had finished speaking; nearby sandpipers flew away from her volume alone.

She had tensed up again and was flexing her fingers against the sand. Her mind was racing, coming up with a multitude of reasons as to why she had upset Dorothea. Perhaps she had done something before today… She knew she shouldn’t have forgotten the milk at the store the other day.

A velvety hand placed atop hers made her calmer—and her lover’s demure grin more so—but that it only served to slow her thoughts, not stunt them.

“Slow down there, Ingrid,” Dorothea said with a soft chuckle. “You’re worrying too much again. It brings me back to what I said that night. As I said, the only time you’re worrying about yourself is when it relates to someone else. I’m not shaking my fist at you in comical anger going, ‘Grr, I hate you, Ingrid!’ am I?”

“No…”

“Well, _don’t worry_. I told you that I loved you just a little while ago and I meant it. That’s not going to change. And whenever we have a problem, we’re going to communicate, okay? Just like good couples should.”

Dorothea extended her pinky; Ingrid wrapped her pinky around her girlfriend’s and said, “Promise.”

“It’s a promise. Now, as I was saying, I was worried that you don’t want people seeing my bite marks or my lipstick all over you. That’s completely reasonable because I understand that it could be embarrassing and others would look at you differently if they saw you with those marks, but…” Dorothea frowned and let out a loud, depressive sigh. “But your reaction made me feel for a moment as if you wanted to hide me away forever… Like nobody will ever know about us—but I _want_ people to know about us, Ingrid. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public, and hell, even cook and clean for you without having to make up some excuse that’s not ‘I love you.’”

Hearing those words felt as if her heart had been battered by a club over and over again. Now, she really was speechless. What could she even say here? She pleaded with herself to say something, anything. There was nothing. Nothing she could say that’d make this better. Nothing she could do to stop the voices from her head from calling her useless. Nothing to put an end to her pain. Ingrid felt as if she was about to combust. She felt a second wave of tears coming, but gritted her teeth behind closed lips and held them back. This was nothing to cry over.

Tired of being inutile, Ingrid managed to get out two words. “Dorothea, I—”

“How much longer will we be ‘just friends,’ Ingrid?”

“Not for long!” Ingrid reassured. It was an instinctual reaction, but she wanted to mean it… She just wasn’t sure if that’d be the case; she hoped it’d be. “We’ll… be able to show our love soon!”

“Are you… afraid of this? Afraid of being with a commoner woman?”

Ingrid winced and turned away, her hand moving to grab Dorothea’s. She ran her thumb along Dorothea’s knuckles, silent for a few moments. She didn’t want to sit and stew in her own heartache trying to think about what to say, so she decided to say what was on her mind.

“Dorothea,” she started. “I love you… I know that this, um, is painful for you… And I understand it. It’s painful for me too. To not hug you and kiss you and do all the things we do behind closed doors at the monastery, but… I’m just not ready for other people to find out or for other people to see. I… have a lot to figure out. And I don’t mean that in a bad way, of course. Just… I want to be ready—to figure out my issues—before I’m ready to just… um, do that. Shoot, I am making zero sense…”

Ingrid slapped her hands against her face and Dorothea pulled them away. Her expression was sorrowful—the most sorrowful that Ingrid had seen. It made a pit in her stomach so deep that it made her sick to look at. But she couldn’t look away.

Dorothea squeezed her lover’s hands. “Ingrid, I… I’m sorry. I just let my insecurities fester and make me ugly. I… I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. There’s just so much stress from classes and—”

Ingrid shut her up with a kiss. She held it for a long time, but Ingrid wasn’t sure how long… She just focused on holding it long enough to make Dorothea calm again. She knew that there was probably a better way of doing it and cussed herself out in her head for not figuring it out, but this… felt right.

Once Dorothea kissed back and pulled away, she smiled. With a smile like hers, it was impossible that anything could make Dorothea ugly. It was a perfect smile that spread light to her eyes and Ingrid loved how Dorothea’s dimples could crinkle in such a way that made her heart race.

“You don’t need to explain, Dorothea,” Ingrid said, her voice stern, and yet a chuckle followed. “I get it. With exams around the corner and that horrible occurrence in Remire Village, a lot of people are on edge right now. I am, too. And I also let my insecurities fester and make me ‘ugly’—to which, you’re not and never could be ugly. You’re an amazing, smart, talented, and kind young woman. Nothing will change that. And nobody can tell me different.”

Tears started to fall from Dorothea’s eyes started to water. Ingrid swung her arms around her and held her close; Dorothea did the same. Those little sniffles hurt to hear, but Ingrid had to remind herself that those were good tears… That they were okay.

“Cry as much as you’d like, my dearest Dorothea,” Ingrid said, her voice marshmallow-soft.

She felt a swift, light punch to the back and heard a soft giggle that was like music to her ears.

“You can’t just… use my lines against me, you sweet, wonderful girl,” Dorothea giggled. “I-I’ll tear up more.”

“But it feels good to cry… Especially when you’re with someone you love…”

“Too true.” Dorothea sniffled. “But there's been enough tears shed between us already—oh, shoot!”

Dorothea dried her eyes with the palm of her hand and pulled away, examining Ingrid’s face. It didn’t take long for Ingrid to realize why, too.

“I’m sorry, Ingrid,” Dorothea said, frowning. “Your makeup is ruined. Just a little bit, nothing too noticeable, but it _is_ running.”

“It’s fine, Dorothea,” Ingrid assured. “It… was nice to cry while you were holding me. I felt safe. And while I loved your makeup, I tonight, I had an experience with you that I’ll remember for a lifetime.”

“You really are so sweet.” Dorothea leaned in and pecked Ingrid on the cheek. “Thank you, Ingrid. For everything you’ve done for me today. I’ll remember it forever, too. And I’m so glad that I decided to spend tonight with you. But… can we talk more tomorrow? About our feelings. We can do it in your room behind closed doors, just… I want to talk some more. And I just want to focus on enjoying tonight. Is that okay?”

_What can be so bad that she doesn’t want to tell me now…?_

Ingrid decided not to give that thought any power. She was overthinking it for sure—she probably didn’t want to risk either of them crying again. Ingrid agreed that it was a good idea, too. It was too much crying for one day… But even though tonight had some problems, she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy their date.

With a smile and a nod, Ingrid said, “Yes, we can. And now that my makeup is running, why don’t we go take a dip in the ocean together?”

Dorothea laughed. “I was just about to suggest the same thing! I want to see how this swimsuit looks on you. It’ll show off your long legs perfectly!”

Blushing, Ingrid bit her lip. She took a deep breath and said, “I’m sure it will, Dorothea. You had it made for me and you have an eye for these things. I can’t wait to wear it.”

Dorothea clapped her hands together. “Good, good… Oh, um, can I ask one more thing?”

“What is it?”

“It’s about the suitors… Ever since our little predicament in the Valley of Torment, you haven’t received any letters from your father about any new suitors, have you?”

Ingrid shook her head. “None. And it’s been a long time, too. But… don’t be worried, Dorothea. If I’m to be completely honest, I don’t think I’ve been attracted to a man romantically. The more I think about Glenn,” she paused, “and the more it pains me to admit it… while I love him, I think I love him in a different way I love you. You are my one and only, Dorothea.” She pecked her on the lips. “And… I… I really do love you.”

Dorothea placed her hand over her heart and smiled. “Thank you, Ingrid. Hearing that, all of that. It means a lot to me… Now, why don’t we get ourselves wet?” She stood and stretched. “Let’s go find some trees to change behind. Are you coming?”

Ingrid nodded and stood. “Of course, Dorothea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the time this is going up, either Dorogrid Week is live OR Dorogrid Week is about to be live in a few minutes. While I am sad to say that this fic will not be going up every day of the week, I'm happy to say that it will be a lot longer than intended, which means it will continue to go past the event! 
> 
> For everyone interested, I encourage you to check out Dorogrid Week [here](https://twitter.com/WeekOfDorogrid). It's a community event in which anyone can participate that celebrates Dorothea and Ingrid!
> 
> You can find us on Twitter @WeekOfDorogrid.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for anyone following Dorogrid Week at all, you'd know that this piece is the multi-chapter fanfiction by one of the admins accompanying the event entitled _Parliament of Lies_. I decided that it was best to put this first chapter out now to raise awareness for it. The rest of the chapters will be released along the course of Dorogrid Week, which is May 24th-May 30th.
> 
> So basically, what is Dorogrid Week? It's pretty much a celebration of the Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea ship and uses the #DorogridWeek on Twitter. Specifics about the event, however, can be found on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/WeekOfDorogrid). We highly encourage you to check it out as there are all the prompts there! You can also follow me on [Twitter here](https://twitter.com/Hierarchycal), as I pretty much talk about writing whatever I'm working on, including this. I'm always happy to talk about anything I've written and would love to hear from you guys!
> 
> We encourage that you all share around this fic and information about the event! And we all hope you enjoy!


End file.
